The Wedding Wrecker
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: We all know that Zoro can get lost on a straight road yet still manages to find Nami when she's in peril as well as always being the one to save her. So why not at Thriller Bark? R


**Disclaimer & Note: **_I do not own One Piece just the words below._

_I gained this little plot bunny after reading ReaperDemon's review to one of my other One Piece stories so I decided to get it written before it escaped my clutches._

_Enjoy_

**#~#**

"If there are any among us who do not wish for these two to join in marital bliss, speak now or forever hold your piece" The zombie Reverend called out over the heads of zombie generals.

Absalom quietly sniggered at the request. There was not one among the generals who would oppose his wedding seeing as, not only were they zombies, they were loyal to him and knew that he could easily beat them without using his hands. Soon, very, very soon, he would be married to the mikan haired angel before him.

The only things that marred this occasion were the fact that Nami was currently unconscious and the Reverend had just been flattened by the door to the chamber.

Wait, what?!

Eyes popping out of his head as he stared at the doors new location in the wall opposite the door frame, and the reverend who was crushed behind it, Absalom about faced to stare at the insolent, interrupting, interloper who had dared to disrupt the ceremony along with his generals.

"You! You dare barge in on our wedding?!" He demanded of the man standing in the doorway. "Are you one of the Straw Hat pirates here to reclaim our bride?!"

Scratching the back of his head with one hand, Zoro sighed in annoyance as he noticed none of the zombies in the room looked like a professional swordsman. As if that were not bad enough, the cyborg and the rest of the group had gotten lost when they ran on ahead of him meaning he now had to find them and the living skeleton and the swordsman who had his shadow. But first…

"Hey, do any of you know where the guy with the skeleton's shadow is?" He asked causing Absalom to face plant at being ignored while the zombie generals leaned away from him with their arms high in the air.

_He's not here for his crew mate?! _They thought as they stared at Zoro in shock.

With his now unobstructed view, the Pirate Hunter's eyes widened when he saw Nami, still unconscious, being held up by another zombie who was trying his best to hide behind the comatose Cat Burglar. He could not help but admit that she did look beautiful in the wedding dress she had been put in but it was quickly crushed by the wave of anger rushing through him when he realised that someone would have had to undress her to put the white garb on.

"So you've finally noticed our bride have you?" Absalom sneered mistaking the angered look Zoro now sported for something else entirely. "Too bad all of our invites are the strongest of zombies on Thriller Bark"

"Keep talking all you want, Freak show" Zoro growled pulling his bandana off his arm and securing it on his head making him look more intimidating now that his green hair was covered and his eyes were given dark shadows. "Although it'd be better if you used your time to curse fate for having me find you instead of our cook"

"Hmph! I suppose you think of him as a weaker man compared to yourself. No matter" Absalom snorted before pointing at Zoro and giving his forces a command. "Get him!"

"Weaker? The cook could clobber you lot as good as me" Zoro snorted not even a touch concerned for the zombie generals charging towards him with their weapons raised as he drew Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu. "The idiot would just be fawning over Nami afterwards giving you lot the chance to run away with your tails between your legs!"

Clenching Wado Ichimonji between his teeth, Zoro delivered a fierce punch to the jaw of the closest zombie catching the dropped sword- accepting it as a temporal replacement for Yubashiri until a more worthy blade could be found- and charging head first into the rest of them.

"_**Santoryu**_…" He could be heard growling as he moved through the zombies and their blades like water through a winding stream until there was only Absalom, Nami and the zombie supporting her in front of him. "_**Toro Nagashi**_!"

Absalom's lion jaw dropped in shock and astonishment as he witnessed the zombie generals howl in pain as they collapsed whereas Zoro did not have even have a single scratch on him in contrast. Despite being already dead, therefore capable of getting right back up, they remained where they were.

"They were the strongest of our zombies…How..?" Absalom tried to demand still too stunned by what he had just witnessed.

"I severed their tendons. They won't be helping you anytime soon" Zoro replied mentally thanking Chopper for that lecture he had put him through about tendons and ligaments while he was training that one time- who knew that medicine could be used for combat other than hindering his fighting capabilities.

Sheathing his own swords, Zoro tossed his temporal at the zombie holding up Nami catching it in the exposed shoulder and pinning it to the wall as the Cat Burglar gracefully dropped into Zoro's free arms.

Overcoming his shock at the sight of his beloved in another man's arms, Absalom swung a vicious haymaker at Zoro not wanting to risk harming his angel with his invisible cannons only to balk when the swordsman caught the approaching fist with one hand.

"But how? Our body's been modified with the muscles of bears and gorillas!" He exclaimed before gasping upon seeing something leaning against the right side of Zoro. "**Is that an angel**?!"

Were he not currently holding what appeared to be the fist of a mutated, perverted cook on one side of him and holding an unconscious Nami against his right side, Zoro would surely have face planted himself into the floor below the chamber he was currently in. Instead, all he could do was allow his left cheek muscle to twitch in annoyance before tossing the monster pervert through the far wall with a simple swing of his left arm.

With all the ruckus going on since the swordsman's entrance, it was no surprise that Nami was beginning to stir moaning slightly as if being disturbed from a peaceful slumber. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she was quite surprised to find that she was standing up and leaning against a very familiar face.

"Zoro?" She asked tiredly almost wanting to fall back asleep against him, actually finding it comfortable resting against his shoulder before her memory unclouded causing her eyes to snap wide open as she remembered the events prior to her forced slumber.

"Easy there" Zoro reprimanded softly catching Nami as she pushed herself off of him in search of her kidnapper only to discover that the rest of her body was still asleep.

"What happened to me? Where's that…that…pervert who peeped on me in the bathroom?!" Nami demanded wishing she had her Clima-tact on her if just so to defend herself until her saviour finished off the invisible pervert.

"You mean _**him**_?!" Zoro asked sending a rock shattering backhand behind him into apparently thin air. The sound of something big collapsing in a heap telling them both that he had hit his target even before the abilities of the Clear-Clear Fruit wore off to reveal an unconscious Absalom.

With the sight of her kidnapper now knocked out at her feet, Nami sighed in relief even going so far as to wrap her arms around Zoro's waist. Never before had she been so relieved to see her saviour. True, she was always grateful and happy to see him whenever he saved her before now, but this was probably the first time she had truly needed him to save her and was really happy that had had shown up in the nick of time once again.

"Feeling better now?" Zoro asked after a few minutes silence knowing that Nami must have been more shaken by the experience than he first thought judging by how she clung to him.

"As if!" Nami replied as she pushed herself away from him this time managing to stand on her own two legs without support. "I should add another thousand beri to your debt for not saving me sooner! And look at this dress, it doesn't suit me at all and is terrible to move in!- although the color does make me look more innocent, I will admit"

"**Would it kill you to say thank you for what I've done?!**" Zoro snarled in his nakama's face while mentally smiling upon seeing that she was back to her usual self.

"Maybe if you weren't always getting lost- making me waste my time trying to find you- and perhaps even paying me back what you owe, I would!" Nami retorted at a normal volume.

Zoro's mental happiness was washed away to be replaced by unbridled fury at her cheek and was now restraining himself from pulling Wado Ichimonji from her sheath before he did something he was sure he would come to regret later on if he did not stop himself.

"Can the 'debt' crap. We both know we aren't fooling anyone with it" Zoro hissed quietly as he pulled off his bandana.

"Well, how else am I supposed to make sure you stay alive and save me whenever I'm in trouble?!" Nami threw back grabbing the black cloth and tying it very tightly back in its usual place on the swordsman's left bicep.

"Is that all you want me to stick around for, to save your scrawny ass?" Zoro replied smirking slightly despite losing the circulation in his left arm.

"Glad to see that you've noticed" Nami teased smiling cheekily up at Zoro from directly in front of him. "I was beginning to think you fancied Sanji the way you two always went at it"

"Oi!" Zoro growled it was one thing to attack his honor and pride as a swordsman but to deem him a pansy like noodle brow was way below the belt. "I dare you to say that again"

He had leaned down slightly closing the gap between them in an attempt to intimidate her. With Zoro now right where she wanted him, Nami closed the remaining distance between them and captured the swordsman's lips wrapping her arms round his neck to keep him in place. It proved to be a slightly useless ploy as Zoro still pulled himself upright in surprise by took Nami with him leaving the girl dangling off the ground until he wrapped his arms round her waist to support her weight.

"Will that count as a thank you?" She asked after they pulled away in order to breath.

"Dunno. Depends on which time you're thanking me for" Zoro replied smirking slightly at the girl in his arms.

"True" Nami replied smiling coyly as she played with Zoro's earrings. "Perhaps I'll let you find out once we're free from this place and back on the open sea"

Zoro grinned as he made to pull her in for another kiss before hearing a set of footsteps coming towards them. Judging by the sound they made as they struck the ground, Zoro knew who it was before the scent of nicotine and appearance of the other pervert on Thriller Bark made his appearance.

"NAMI-SWAN! You're gallant knight has-!" Sanji's scripted spiel died in his throat as he entered the chamber to see his nightmare become a reality.

"There you are, you perverted cook! What did you do, follow Luffy or get lost or something?!" Zoro demanded putting Nami down and glaring at the gawping, suit wearing pervert.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE INSINUATE THAT I GET LOST, YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS, MARIMO! WHY ARE YOU HERE MOLESTING MY NAMI-SWAN INSTEAD OF FINDING THAT SHITTY SKELETON'S SHITTY SHADOW!?"**_ Sanji snarled at the top of his voice before gasping at something standing beside the offending marimo. "**Is that an angel****?!**"

**#~#**

_How's that? A little OOC, true, but fairly accurate if I say so myself._

_On a brief note, for my future One Piece fics, keep an eye on the image as that will tell you if the story will be before or after the time skip seeing as one has Zoro with both eyes & the other with him only having one._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
